


A View from the Couch

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Watching You, Watching Me [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Blake's 7 - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: In the wake of my PR2 FEELS, I have written a comforting fic in the general vicinity of the first film in which I can bury my denial in dorky cuddles. Enjoy at will.





	A View from the Couch

“OK man, what the hell are you watching?” Newt said, stopping in his tracks, holding a small pile of kaiju innards that threatened to plot to the floor. The cheesy 1970s soap opera style music came to an abrupt halt. Hermann turned around nervously.

“Don’t be embarrassed, dude, I’m just interested.” 

“I am not embarrassed! And don’t let that drip on the floor!” He said, pointing wildly. 

Newt raised his eyebrows and took care of the offensive matter, raising his voice as he walked away, “I’m almost done, wanna watch it with me?”

“Only if you promise not to laugh,” Hermann called back. 

“I won’t.”

“You will.” 

“I’ll try not to.”

“That’s more to the point.”

Eventually, Newt freshened up and sat down next to Hermann on the couch they had brought into the lab, a big dark blue comfortable thing that sometimes got used for activities beyond just sitting. Newt wrapped his arm around Hermann. Closeness. 

“So, what are we watching?” They both exhaled, happy.

“It’s a dystopian science fiction drama about a political dissenter who leads a group of rebels against a totalitarian federation.”

“Sounds very deep.”

“Will you promise to take this seriously?”

“On my honor.” 

“Yes, well.” Hermann pressed play. The _Blake’s 7_ logo swooshed onto the screen. Newt laughed. Hermann scowled. 

“I’m watchin’ I’m watchin.” Newt stared at the opening credits. “Terry Nation, isn’t he the guy who invented the Daleks?”

“Yes,” Hermann whispered, as if they were watching an important news bulletin. The scene opened in a Star Wars-esque pristine white hallway. People milled around in 70s drab.

“Who’s that guy?” Newt said pointing to a tall man with a short afro.

“It’s Blake, the main character. Shhh, just watch,” Hermann said, squeezing Newt’s knee. 

“You been a fan of this show for long?” 

“Since I was an undergrad, now shhh.”

Hermann watched very intently. Newt tried to pay attention but he got distracted by Hermann’s cheekbones, his beautiful face illuminated by the television’s glow. Newton kissed the man’s cheek, and the latter smiled gently. They snuggled closer. Newt shifted himself, finding the perfect position to hold onto Hermann with full access to the man’s neck if he needed to kiss it at any point. Hermann wasn’t annoyed by this, he adored snuggling on the couch with Newton. The rubbing and caressing of their bodies while getting settled in the couch comforted Hermann beyond measure. He became absorbed in the show, wrapped in Newt’s arms. Newt on the other hand, although enjoying the show, was distracted by Hermann’s lovely sharp features, his neck. He kissed it once, seeing if he could get by with the occasional kiss. Hermann smiled and continued to look at the screen. Newton nuzzled into his neck, inhaling deeply, pressing his lips to the skin. Hermann’s lids drooped a little. Newt nestled in tighter, kissing more firmly. He grazed his teeth as he moved up to the man’s jawline. Hermann suppressed a gasp.

“You’re distracting me from my programme,”

“The one you’ve watched a hundred times?” Newt’s voice was muffled in Hermann’s neck.  

“Shhhh.” 

Newt was quiet, but he kept on worshiping the man’s warming flesh. Hermann was getting pleasantly dizzy, lost.  

“Alright, that does it!” Hermann paused the show, tossing the remote to the side. Newt pulled back, thinking he was going to get told off, but Hermann kissed him passionately, embracing him. Newt made a satisfied noise, smiling against Hermann’s mouth. They could feel the pulse of life coursing through their bodies. They parted, drowsy, their eyes smiling. 

“We now return to our regularly scheduled program,” Newt quipped, stroking Hermann’s face. 

“It was a lovely interlude.”


End file.
